Morph
by mysoulzasong
Summary: When Starfires faith in the titans is shaken, what will become of the team of friends? Fighting a new villan, and finding out a secret about everyones favorite villan Red X will she be able to salvage her relationship with them? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story that I thought up of during the long and arduous hours of working this summer. Theres a little fluff, of course, because Robin and Starfire are the cutest couple. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And check out the companion story that goes with this, its called The Lost Story of Tim Drake! R&R!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but if I did, the world would be mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAH **

Chapter One

Starfire woke up to the sounds of frying bacon, and the unmistakable sounds of Beast Boy's protests. She smiled to herself and sat up and stretched. She was hoping beyond hope that her friends remembered what had happened three years ago today, especially one friend in particular. It was Robin whom she had first met. That day was one of the happiest of her life. Coming to Earth was the best thing that happened to her.

She flew out of bed as if she couldn't hold in her energy anymore, and flew around the room. She picked up one of the many stuffed animals that littered her room and started dancing with it.

"Today is going to be a beautiful day! Oh, I cannot wait to see my friends and celebrate this joyous day!" She flew out of her room and down to the kitchen, where the rest of the team was eating quietly. But that didn't last long. Cyborg had just taken a huge bite of sausage, chewing loudly, and made Beast Boy look sick.

"Dude, do you mind not doing that so loudly? I can almost hear the pig squealing!"

"For your information, it's a turkey sausage, and I would cut it out if you hadn't tried to replace my meat with TOFU!"

"Well if you hadn't left the bag of meat open in the fridge and contaminated all of my tofu, I wouldn't have tried to replace it!"

"Well if you hadn't taken up all the room in the fridge, I wouldn't have left it open!"

"So you did it on purpose! WHY I AUTTA……….."

Suddenly a huge black force of energy separated the two Titans, right before they were about to butt heads.

"Settle down children, or mommy is going to have to give you a time out." Said Raven, who was silently floating in the corner of the room, a book open in her lap and a cup of tea in her hand.

Starfire had just taken a seat next to Robin and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Just as she was about to pour the mustard over it, the alarm sounded. Her face fell slightly. She was hoping there would be no trouble today, but it looked like fate had another plan.

Robin rushed to the monitor to find out who was causing trouble. The screen zeroed in on a target and everyone gasped. There wasn't just one enemy; it was a whole slew of them!

"Look, its Tara! What is she…how did she…WHATS GOING ON?" said Beast Boy, in shock.

"No… Trigon….." whispered Raven, her eyes wide.

"I thought I got rid of Brother Blood! What is he doing there?" yelled Cyborg.

"B-B-Blackfire? But I banished her to the depths of outer space!" exclaimed Starfire, tears in her eyes.

"…..Slade…….." Robin said, his eyes narrowed at the screen, Slades mask in the center of it all.

"It's all of our worst enemy's in one place. But how is that possible. Most of them are dead, how can they be there?" said Cyborg, his eyes popping slightly.

"It took all five of us to beat them one at a time. How are we going to be able to face them now when they're all together?" asked Raven.

But Robin was ignoring them. Something wasn't right. "Why are they just standing there? They could take out the whole city, but they're not doing anything."

Suddenly a voice no one recognized resounded through out the room, its source unknown.

"Because, Titans. They're waiting for you. You'd better hurry, before something happens. Something that you'd regret."

The voice faded, and they looked back at the screen. The band of enemies were moving, headed to some place that looked horribly like Titans East.

"We must go! We have to save our friends!" yelled Starfire. But for the first time since she came to earth, she saw her friends hesitate. "They are in danger! Why are we stalling?"

"Star……we're afraid." Said Beast Boy, looking at his feet. "If we go, they could kill us."

"So you'd rather let your friends die to save your life, even if it's only for a little while? I am afraid as well, but this is why I came to earth three years ago! To make friends, and I am not going to allow them to die when it could be prevented! I am going, and if you had any compassion for your friends, you would come too." Starfire flew out of the double doors, her faith in her friends shaken; something she never thought could happen.

"Starfire wait!" Yelled Robin. If it had been anyone else, she would have ignored them. But she stopped mid-air, just long enough for Robin to catch up to her.

"I'm coming too. We beat them before right? I know we can do it again." He said with a nervous grin on his face. Starfire squealed and gave him a hug. As she let go, she saw the rest of the Titans follow, smiling.

"We can't let you go alone, little lady!" said Cyborg. Starfire smiled.

"We must not waste anymore time! Come! Our friends need us!"

They hurried towards Titans East. As soon as it came into view……….they knew they were too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did ya think? R&R and dont forget to read The Lost Story of Tim Drake!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, because if I did, I would draw an episode where everything was purple! yeah...**

Chapter Two

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Starfire. The building was demolished, it looked like a skeleton standing against the sky, light streaming through the blasted windows, smoke streaming into the sky.

"We must see if they are alright!" yelled Starfire, flying top speed into the building.

She landed lightly, looking around. She held herself, tears forming in her eyes. Falling to her knees, she began to sob. _"Why?"_ she thought. The rest of the Titans, following close behind her, saw the chaos. What was left of Bumble Bee, Speedy, Mas, Menos, and Aqualad littered the floor.

Robin kneeled down to where Starfire had collapsed. He put an arm around her, in an attempt to comfort.

"Star…." She stopped crying for one second, long enough to fling Robins arm off of her.

"NO! This wouldn't have happened if we had been here! How could you let this happen to your friends? Don't talk to me!" She broke down in tears, and flew off. The sky seemed to feel her pain. It erupted and let the rain fall. She did not know where she was going, only knew she couldn't be around them. Why had she let them hold her back? As soon as she saw their enemy's destination, she should have been there. Maybe then she could have saved them.

She passed over Titans Tower, and remembered her first day there, experiencing things on earth for the first time. Beast Boys amazement, Cyborgs shock, Ravens indifference, and Robins patience. The memory hurt too much.

Why did they hesitate now? When so much more was on the line than ever before? When did they decide their life was more important than that of their friends?

She flew over the canyon where they first met Tara, before Slade corrupted her mind. Beyond that was the yacht that her and Robin shared their first dance. Even that memory couldn't bring enough joy to make her feel better.

_"Everything here has a memory, and it hurts too much to remember. I must leave this place. I cannot stay anymore. I must go home." _She thought to herself. She turned around and headed towards Titans Tower to gather her things, hoping that the rest of the Titans were not there yet.

The place seemed quiet as she landed in her window. She dared not look out of her door incase they were home. She grabbed a suitcase from under her bed and started placing her possessions in it. She paused as she placed a picture of the five of them in her case. Tears threatened to spill over as she stared at the picture. She fell to the ground again, and began to sob. Suddenly something, or someone, moved outside of her window.

"Robin?" she asked quietly. A shadow formed behind her curtain, and she knew it wasn't Robin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Red X

"You're not running away, are you cutie?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

Her eyes welled up with tears again, and said shakily, "That is none of your business. Why are you here?"

"Uh-uh-uh, I asked first. You answer my question, and I'll answer yours."

Star stared up at him unbelievingly. "If you must know, I am going home. I cannot stay any longer. The pain hurts too bad." The last part she whispered, but with the deadly quiet of the house, he heard every word.

An uncharacteristically concerned look came over X's face, or what you could see that the mask didn't hide.

"What made you hurt so bad that you have to leave?" he asked, softening a little.

Starfire was quiet for a while. When he was about to give up on getting an answer, she said quietly, "My friends let me down, and something horrible happened because of it. Titans East is destroyed, and so are the ones who occupied it." She suddenly got a sour look on her face and spat accusingly at X, "Although, I'm sure you are very happy about that!" She started packing again with a vengeance.

"Speedy? He's…dead?" asked, sinking to the floor. Star was slightly shocked by his actions.

"Yes, and so are the rest of my friends in Titans East. Why are you concerned? You are a criminal! You would have wished them dead anyway!"

"NO! I wouldn't have! Speedy…he is…was…my brother." Said X.

Star sat in shock. A new bond formed between them… the Titans let him down just as much as they did she, maybe more.

There was a noise beyond her door, announcing the Titans arrival. She looked at the picture once more, and in a fit of rage, blasted a hole through it with her eyes. She stood up and held out her hand to Red X,

"Come. Let us go, away from these monsters." He looked up and grabbed her hand.

They stood in front of the window, and not knowing what would happen next, flew off. Robin entered her room just as they were departing, and ran to her window.

"STARFIRE!" he yelled, but the rushing wind and rain drowned out his voice. Even if she had heard him, she would not have answered. It would have only caused disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diasclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, those AWESOME people at Cartoon Network do! cough-Nickelodians Better-cough> Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

It was dusk, and the Titans were in the common room, Robin pacing, the others still, hoping that Starfire would return. The thought of her running off with Red X tore at Robins mind. He knew they had screwed up. Worse than screwed up. They killed their friends by hesitating. If they had gone when the alarm went off instead of cowering like frightened little children, their friends might have lived. They all might have died, but at least there would have been no guilt or doubt hanging over their heads.

Robin was so angry with himself, he grabbed the table, and with a pained scream, he threw it out the window. He fell to his knees and hands, and began to sob, choking and sputtering painfully.

The others made no motion, saying nothing, because they all felt the same way. Raven had her hood completely covering her face, curled up at the corner of the couch, her hands around her knees like a child. Beast Boy had transformed into a dog, his tail between his legs, cowering under the couch. Cyborg was sitting as well, his hands buried in his face, silent tears falling continuously, like the rain outside.

Robin got to his feet, and said tearfully, "I need to find Starfire. I need to know if she is okay." Raven and Beast Boy said nothing. But for the first time since they got home, Cyborg looked up.

"Just let it be, man. We let her down. We let them all down. She deserves better than to be around us."

"I won't accept that! I know we can't bring them back, but I can at least try with Starfire. I need her to… I NEED HER! I –I'm lost. I need her." He looked down at his feet, tears falling all the while, his hands balled up into fists. He looked back up at Cyborg. "You've GOT to understand that!"

"I do, but it's not fair to her. She needs time alone to figure things out. If you go now, she will only hate us more."

"SHE DESERVES TO HATE US! I HATE US! WE"RE BETTER THAN THIS! WE LET THEM DIE! We let them die………" he broke down again, and for the rest of the night, they said nothing. None of them moved, none of them slept. Just stared off into space, lost in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile Starfire and Red X were sitting on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the city, just beyond the storm, so they could see the rain fall over the city. It was a pitiful sight, Titans Tower barely visible. She looked away from the tower, and found Red X looking at her.

"What?" she asked, trying to see behind his mask, into his eyes.

"Just when I think I got you figured out kid, you pull something like this." He said, as if he's known her for years.

"I could not stand being in that place for one more second. We feel the same pain, so it is natural that we now have a bond." She was silent for a minute, looking at her hands in her lap, and intent on getting what just happened out of her mind, she turned her head, and said teasingly, "You did not answer my question."

He gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

"You said if I answer your question, you would answer mine, and you did not answer. Why were you in my bedroom?"

He was silent for a second, contemplating whether or not he should tell her the truth. In the end, he decided that if she trusted him, he should trust her. "Well, cutie, I was sitting on top of Dr. Chang's old hangout, thinking about…things, and I saw you fly past. You probably didn't see me, you were flying at top speed. But I could tell you were upset. When you turned around, and headed back to your tower, I decided to investigate."

"You followed me to see if I was alright?" She asked in amazement.

He shrugged and said, "It was a slow night. Its not like I had anything better to do. Since Wonder Boy snatched my utility belt, I've had a very limited source of power. Just a heads up, I plan to get that back one of these days."

Starfire shook her head. "That is not my problem anymore. I am no longer a Teen Titan. What they did…I cannot stay in a place where that might happen again. What if it was the whole city? They hesitated, and now we have our friend's blood on our hands. It is a horrible feeling to have…the one of guilt." She looked at him and dared to ask the question that was on her mind. "Who are you? I know now that you are Speedy's brother, but I did not even know he had a brother. Please, explain."

"We are not related by blood, but I've known Speedy since I came here. We looked out for each other. He was my best friend."

"Then why have you two chosen different paths? Why are you a criminal?" She asked accusingly.

"I am not a criminal. He just had a better life than I did. I grew up with someone who hated me. I could hardly call him a father, let alone a foster dad. He was an insane scientist, always experimenting with time. Never supported me. I had to resort to stealing to survive. It was never anything that people would miss. A couple loaves of bread, some shoes. I guess it was natural that after a while I became good at it, and just made a profession out of it. Well, one day I got fed up with staying, and stole one of his time machine things. Only thing was it only warped you into the past. Well, the first person I met was Speedy. His guardian, Brave Bow took me into his home, and treated me like another son. But I couldn't forget what I was: a thief. So one day, a few years after I got here, I stumbled onto your tower when no one was home. I saw an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. The rest is history. Speedy never knew about the Red X suit. I don't think he would have been happy about it. But…he still would have been there for me, no doubt about that. He was the only person I could let myself get close to. That's why I called him my brother. He might as well have been. I just wish there was something that I could have done. You know…to save him." He was quiet, looking away from Starfire. Then he said quietly, "If there is one thing I regret, its not telling him about Red X. If only…"

In an attempt to lighten the situation, she said, "You still did not answer my question. Who are you?"

Red X laughed, and said, "My name is Tim. Tim Drake."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Have you ever wondered why cartoon houses never seem to have bathrooms...oh, yeah... I dont own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter Four

Starfire held out her hand, and shook X's. "It is very nice to meet you Tim Drake. My name is Starfire, I come from the planet Tamaran." She said happily.

"What are you doing?" asked X in confusion.

"I am now being introduced to the real you, and I want to be introduced properly. I am glad to meet you this time."

"You're funny kid." He shook her hand gently, but she was frowning. "What now?"

"How can I be properly introduced to you when you still have on your old face?" She said, daringly putting out her hand to try and take off his mask. He grabbed her hand, just inches from his mask.

"Sorry kid. The mask stays. What if you see me on the street and turn me in? I can't let that happen." Starfire just smiled, and they sat in silence. She looked out towards the city again, stealing a glance a Titans Tower. It took a second to register that it was smoking. Her heart dropped in her chest. "No, not again!" she yelled. X looked at her, and saw what she was talking about. He was still holding her hand. He stood up, dragging her with him. "We need to go now!" She did not hesitate, and she jumped off of the cliff, dragging X with her. They were falling straight towards the ground, but at the last second, she changed direction, barely missing the ground.

X yelled at her, "Are you crazy! What did you do that for!"

"It was necessary to picked up speed! Come, let us hurry! My friends need us! They hurried off towards Titan Tower, afraid of what they might find.

Starfire saw a broken window that lead straight in to the common room. Flying through it, she braced herself, just incase……

There was nothing. "Hello? Robin? Raven?" She and X searched the room. "Cyborg? Beast Boy? Where are you, my friends?"

There was nothing. Suddenly the room filled with the same eerie voice that warned them about the first attack.

"Your friends are not here. They are having a little…visit with their old friends."

"Who are you! What have you done with my friends?"

"I am none of your concern. But you can find your friends in their haunted place. You'd better hurry, before they meet the same fate as your other friends did."

The voice faded again. Starfire looked dumbfounded.

"What did he mean, 'their haunted place'?" asked X.

"Perhaps he means the places that hurt them the most. Raven…she said she could never go back to the old library where we defeated her father, Trigon. I believe Trigon has her trapped there."

"Well, lets go then!" They flew back out the window quickly. A voice called from the basement of the tower. It went unheard by Starfire and X, who were already half way there. Robin bowed his head, and the last thing he saw was Slade and Blackfire looming closer and closer to him.

When they arrived at the library, that same looming voice met them at the entrance. "Congratulations, you have located your friend Raven. You'd better save her before time runs out."

"This Is Not A Game!" Yelled Star. They rushed into the library. It wasn't long until they found Raven. She was chained against the wall in the same cavernous room where she had finally given into the curse that Trigon had put on her since birth. Starfire called out her name, and Raven looked up in amazement.

"You came for me?" Tears welled in her eyes, looking grateful at her friend. But her face suddenly turned stony, and she shook her head, "You shouldn't have come! I don't deserve to be saved! Go! I am going to die here, and there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

"You are my friend, and I will not leave you! I will stay and fight and nothing you say will make me leave you!" Said Starfire, just as harshly as Raven.

Raven began to cry again, and yelled, "Stubborn Tamaranean! I don't want you to die because of me!"

Starfire flew up to where Raven was bound, and smiled. "If all goes well, neither of us shall die." She backed away from Raven a bit, and started throwing fire bolts at the chains that held Raven, but they would not break.

"These chains are made from black magic. You can't break them." Said Raven, in a despairing voice.

"I may not be able to, but you can! Concentrate Raven!" said Starfire.

" I can't. My feelings have taken over. I can't control my powers!" she said, tears brimming again.

"Yes you can! Come, let us take deep calming breaths. Concentrate. Find your center. Close your eyes. Now repeat after me; Azarath Metrione Zinthos……Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Come on Raven."

"A-azarath Metrione Zinthos…Azarath Metrione Zinthos…" As Raven regained her composure, the chains faded away, and she slowly floated down to the ground. She opened her eyes, and saw X standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

"What's with hospitality these days? Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys today."

Raven stared at him, and shook her head. "It is going to take more than us three to defeat Trigon. I don't think he is the real Trigon, but who ever created him made him exact. We better hurry and find the others, before Trigon comes and devours us."

"We are in luck. I believe I know where Beast Boy is located." Said Starfire, looking at a picture on the wall. It was a drawing of a volcano.

"Tara." Said Raven.

They both flew off, leaving X standing there. "Thanks for keeping me in the loop" he muttered to himself as he rushed off to catch up with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE TEEN TITANS! I OWN THEM ALL! Oh wait, that's not me, thats Cartoon Network. Oh well, at least they can draw more than stick figures!  
**

Chapter Five

"Beast Boy? Called Starfire.

"Star! What are you doing here! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Yelled Beast Boy, as he spotted them coming through the entrance of the cave. He was chained with the same magic Raven was.

"Save the "I deserve this" speech. Star doesn't know how to take "no" for an answer." Said Raven, attempting to remove the chains.

"It's not that! It's her………" he whispered. The chains came undone, and he pointed to the stone statue of Tara. It was gone.

"Miss me?" said Tara, in an unnatural voice. She was floating mid-air on a giant bolder.

"I do not believe you are the real Tara!" Yelled Starfire.

"Well, you'd better believe it." She summoned hundreds of small boulders, and started pelting the Titans and X with them. There were so many, it was useless to try and attack. All of their energy and concentration went into avoiding the rocks, except for X. He dodged them easily, and threw a small red disk at Tara. It hit her in the small of her back and exploded. The pelting stopped as Tara fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I thought you had no weapons since Robin took the utility belt!" Said Starfire, looking in shock.

I never said I didn't have any weapons. I just have a harder time trying to store them." He said.

They all gave him a weird look, and he shrugged. "Come on, we have to find the others. Any ideas where Cyborg could be?"

"Yeah. He always used to tell me if he ever had to step foot in another Hive Academy again, he would snap. Maybe he's at the old academy." Said Beast Boy.

"There is only one way to find out. Let us go!" yelled Starfire.

As they were on their way out of the cave, Beast Boy stopped Star, and asked her, "Why did you come back for us? I thought you hated our guts for what we did."

Starfire thought for a second, and realized how big of a turn her feelings towards her friends took when she thought they were in danger. She looked at Beast Boy, and said, "I believe because the anger I felt was not enough for me to stop caring for my friends. What happened was horrible, but I do not want you to meet the same fate. Please, we must save the others." She smiled, and they flew off to the old ruins of the Hive Academy, the one Cyborg attended as Stone.

There was a lone Pillar standing in the ruins, and chained to this was Cyborg…or what was left of him. His legs and arms were scattered, and he had parts lying everywhere.

"Looks like Brother Blood cleaned you up good. Raven, can you fix him?" asked Beast Boy.

"No…don't…I don't…deserve…" stammered Cyborg.

"Save it." Chorused Raven, Beast Boy, and X. Starfire was silent. Something didn't feel right. Why was it so easy rescuing her friends? And where was Robins haunted place? She still hadn't figured that one out. This made her feel terrible, seeing as she was the one who knew him best.

Cyborg and his newly reattached parts walked over to Starfire. "Star- Star, I'm sorry. If I'd had known what would have happened to…to…well…I wouldn't have hesitated. I'm going to miss them too." He whispered. In her anger, Starfire forgot that Cyborg was temporarily Titans East's Leader. Tears spilled over in both of their eyes, and she gave Cyborg a hug.

"No, it is I who should apologize. I know you would have tried anything to save your friends. But it does not matter now. We must save Robin." She looked at her feet. "But I fear I do not know where too look for him."

"I think I have an idea where." Said X. He pointed, and in the distance, a bright beam of light shined in the sky, the source, Titans Tower.

"We must go now!" yelled Starfire. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Geez, does this girl know how to take a breather?" asked X to no one in particular, but was only met with glares. "Okay, okay, sorry I said anything."

They headed towards the tower, the light shining against the dark sky eerily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans... I do not own the Teen Titans... I oo dot town he Neen Sitans...Ich own the Teen Titans nicht...i oo ot own e een itians...I do not own the Teen Titans...the little voices inside my head do.**

Chapter Six

They landed on the roof of the tower. As soon as their feet touched the ground, they readied themselves for an attack, expecting anything, but nothing came. Running on a notion, Starfire addressed the invisible voice.

"Robin is here, is he not?" she asked in a strong but quavering voice, not knowing whether to expect a reply or not.

"Robin was here. He is no longer." Replied the voice, mocking Starfire's simple way of speaking, which only made her even more angry.

"Where have you taken him?" She yelled angrily.

"You misunderstand. You can no longer find Robin. It is too late. I tired of this game before you arrived, so I disposed of him."

"YOU ARE LYING!" Yelled Starfire.

"On the contrary, see for yourself." A platform raised from the source of the light, and sitting in a chair, bound and gagged, was the limp form of Robin, clearly not breathing.

"ROBIN!" Star flew over to the platform, and untied him. "Robin, wake up. Please, WAKE UP!" His body fell to the ground, and Starfire kneeled, cradling his head in her lap. "No……I was too late………" She cried. She started breathing deeply, and looked up. Her emerald eyes were no longer pleasant, but glowing red and sinister. She gently laid Robin on the ground, and said in a booming half-crazed voice. "SHOW YOURSELF! WHO ARE YOU!""

"My my, things certainly are getting interesting, aren't they. Alright, I will show myself. But I hope you don't mind I bring a few friends with me." It a flash of the same blinding light that lead them here, a man appeared, with Trigon, Blackfire, Brother Blood, Tara, and Slade in tow. The man wore a silver body suit with a single black M in the middle of his chest. His hair was silver tinted with blue, and his eyes were every bit of red as Starfire's were at the moment.

"I believe you have met my entourage, but let me introduce myself. My name is Morph. I can make anything I want to appear at any given moment. Take your friends foe example. All I had to do was hack into your computer system, and get a full biography of these villains, and 'poof' I brought them here."

"So they aren't real?" Said Raven accusingly.

"Oh, do not underestimate my powers. They are every bit real, just…copies. Which reminds me. They missed you. I'm sure they want to…play." The copies started to run towards the rest of the Titans and X.

Starfire was standing off to the side, her eyes flaming slightly, dangerously. They were locked on Morph. He looked back at Starfire, and smiled.

"Oh, don't feel so left out, my dear. I have a friend for you too." He stared at Robins limp form, and after a second, he started laughing. Starfire looked towards Robin's body, and was temporarily dumbfounded it began to move. He stood up, cracked his neck with a sickening pop, his eyes red as well.

"Robin…?"said Starfire. She shook her head, coming to her senses. "YOU ARE NOT ROBIN!"

"Aww, don't say that Star, I like it better when you smile. Actually, I just like you…too bad I have to kill you." He said in the same inhuman voice Tara used.

"You are the one who shall die!" yelled Starfire.

"Hate to burst your bubble Star…but you can't kill me if I'm already dead."

Star paused again. The next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion for her. She looked at her friends, Raven with a shield around her, barely protecting herself from Trigon's attacks, Cyborg once again being dismantled by Brother Blood, Beast Boy trying desperately to avoid the pieces of earth being thrown at him by someone he used to care for so much, and X, taking on Slade and Blackfire, reminding Star so much of Robin. She looked back at the faux Robin, smiling menacingly, his red eyes glowing from behind the mask she wished so often she could have seen behind.

_"I am a failure. I first abandoned my friends when I knew they were in danger because they felt a fear that made them uncertain. And second, I let my best friend die because I wasn't fast enough to save him. Now all of my friends are going to die, along with me. If there is one consolation, it is that my death will bring some kind of satisfaction to the other lives I destroyed." _

As these thoughts circled around in her mind, something brought her to her senses. She was reminded that it was exactly three years ago when she came to earth. She knew then that her friends would hold no resentment over her, and why her uncertainty was showing now, when she needed to be sure of herself most of all, she did not know. Her mind went blank.

As her whole body surged with red hot energy, she looked at the fake Robin, and then Morph, and said, "THIS ENDS HERE!"

She mustered up every happy memory she could think of since the day she came here. Friday night movies, and dancing, and carnival rides……suddenly a force bigger than ever before seen burst out of her. The entire city was engulfed in a bright red light. She could faintly hear Morph's screams over the rushing sound of the red energy. Starfire was still thinking about things that brought her joy. Titans East, and her friends that lived there, Robin being just plain old Robin, the Titans at ease on a lazy Saturday evening. With one last blast of energy, Starfire fell to the ground. Her last conscious image was that of the fake Robin walking towards her…and she knew she failed.


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY! I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, BECAUSE IF I DID THIS STORY WOULD BE AN EPISODE, AND I WOULD HAVE A MILLION DOLLARS, AND I WOULD CONTROL AMERICAS YOUTH WITH MIND NUMBING CARTOONS ABOUT GLORIFIED HEROS AND LIQUIFY THEIR BRAINS WITH A SWARM OF "TITANS GO"'S AND THEN PEDDLE CHEAP PLASTIC MERCHANDISE ON THE MARKET FOR OUTRAGEOUS PRICES TO MAKE ANOTHER MILLION DOLLARS THAT WOULD PAY FOR THE LAWSUIT SETTLEMENT OF SOME KID CHOKING ON ONE OF MY CHEAP PLASTIC INVENTIONS, AND THE WORLD WOULD BE MINE! Eh, whatever, just read. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Chapter Seven

"Starfire…hey guys! She's waking up!" yelled a familiar voice. Starfire took a minute to get her eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

"Hey Star…we thought we lost you there for a while." Said a soothingly familiar voice.

"R-Robin? Is that really you!" she said, surprised at how faint her voice sounded.

"Yeah, it's me. The real me. You saved us Star." He said, glowing with new life.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to you we're even here." Said another familiar voice, which was that of Speedy's. Red X (with his newly acquired utility belt) had his arm around Speedy, smiling behind his mask.

Starfire frowned. "But I do not understand. How are you here? You were all…"

"Dead, yes. But something you did reversed time. You completely destroyed Morph and the other villains, but somehow, the others weren't harmed. Do you have any idea why that was?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Si..si! We would like to know.." said Mas in broken English.

"Perhaps it was because I was thinking of my friends when I did what I did. I still do not know what happened, but I am happy it did." She turned to face Robin, as the rest of the gang silently slipped out of the room, X lingering a bit longer, finally pulled our by his cape by Raven.

"I thought I lost you Robin." Said Starfire, tears in her eyes yet again.

"So did I, but I promise not to leave you again. Or let you down." He said

"No, it was I who let you down. I left. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left."

"You wouldn't have saved us all the way you did if you had stayed." He said logically.

"Well, I am glad everything is back to normal. Thank you Robin." Said Star

"For what?"

"For being my friend." She slowly reached up and put her hand on his cheek. Slowly (and daringly) she pulled of his mask, and he did not protest. For some reason, he knew why she needed to see his face.

"OKAY you love birds! Time for cake!" yelled Cyborg, as everyone bustled back into the room (Robin with lightening speed putting his mask back on.)

"Why is there cake?" asked Starfire, sitting up in her bed.

"To celebrate the day you came to earth!" said Beast Boy.

And with some more tears, they all celebrated the day away. Never again did the Titans hesitate when trouble called, and never again did Starfire doubt her friends.


End file.
